The matter of trust
by Jusperson
Summary: Chloe and Oliver story. She always knew that sooner or later she would have to pay for her abilities. But she had never imagined what the price would be like that. To wake up without the memory of four years of her life married to an ex of her cousin?
1. Awake

**The matter of trust**

**Title: **The matter of trust

**Author: **Jusperson

**Rating: **M (Adult content, language)

**Genre: **Romance/Angst

**Pairing:** Chloe/Oliver

**Summary: **She always knew that sooner or later she would have to pay for her abilities. But she had never imagined what the price would be like that. To wake up without the memory of four years of her life married to an ex of her cousin?

**Disclaimer:** No, they are not mine.

**Spoilers:** everything up to 08.05 Commitment

**A/N:** My first long fanfic in English. Reviews are welcome.

Since English is not my native language there can be some mistakes. If there are any free beta readers…

**Prologue.**

Chloe slowly opened her eyes. Bed. She was in hospital. Ever since her first experience with her abilities she was scared to death that one day she would wake up in morgue again or even worse…

But that time it was alright. She was in hospital though she did not remember what had happened it was not so important.

"Jimmy!" Chloe smiled at the boy near her bed.

"Chloe! You're awake! Thanks God, we thought you would never make it…" Jimmy threw his arms around Chloe and hugged her.

"Jimmy, I'm so glad you are here!" Chloe took his face in her hands and kissed him.

"What the hell!!!" she let go Jimmy who for some reason tried to resist her kiss and turned to see Clark and Oliver Queen standing in the doorway. They seemed to be both shocked by what they had just seen and Chloe couldn't understand why.

Oliver was the first who came to his senses. The startled expression on his face changed into an angry one.

"Why did you kiss her?!" He went for Jimmy.

"I didn't!" said Jimmy and made a step back trying to escape. He bumped into wall almost falling to the floor.

"Oliver, calm down! I kissed him! But I don't think it should concern you in any way probably you forget that Jimmy is my fiancé…" Chloe stopped short because Oliver regained his startled state and was looking at her with wide eyes.

Fortunately at that moment Clark found his ability to speak.

"Chloe," said he carefully. "Jimmy is not your fiancé…"

"What? What are you saying, Clark?" She turned her head to Jimmy. "We are getting married…"

"No, I'm dating Kara," he took another step back and pressed himself into the wall as if afraid of her reaction.

"Chloe," started Clark again. "You are not engaged to Jimmy…"

"But… But why?"

"Well, I think it is partially because of the fact that you are married to me," said Oliver looking at her.

Against her will Chloe looked at Oliver's left hand to see a platinum marriage band on his ring-finger. Then she looked at her hand to see a similar ring on hers.

Everything turned black again.

**Chapter 1. ****Awake**

The first thing that Chloe saw when she regained consciousness was the face of a woman in her late twenties. Black hair put in a bun, green eyes looking attentively at Chloe though spectacles.

"Hi, Chloe."

"Hi, are you my doctor?"

The woman hesitated before answering that question.

"Yes, you are one of my patients. My name is Margaret. Call me just Marge. How are you feeling?"

"As if I had a very strange nightmare."

Someone snorted. Chloe did not notice that they were not alone in the ward.

"Oliver, please."

"Sorry."

The young man was standing in the shadow and Chloe couldn't see his face clearly but she did feel his intense gaze on her. Marge must have sensed her uneasiness.

"Oliver, could you please leave us?"

"You said I could stay."

"I changed my mind. Would you?" A polite request still sounded like an order.

"Fine!" Oliver stormed out of the ward.

Marge turned to Chloe and smiled at her.

"You must excuse him. He's been through a lot though it doesn't justify his behaviour. So, Chloe, I know the whole situation is very uncomfortable for you but remember I'm here as your doctor. I must have your complete trust. Please tell me what the last thing that you remember is."

"Preparation for my wedding with Jimmy," answered Chloe quietly as if it was something she was ashamed of. "We've just had our engagement party."

Marge marked something in her paper then looked back at Chloe.

"I want you to be very careful with your next answer, Chloe. How do you think how long it's been since your engagement party?"

Chloe was silent for a few seconds and then gave the answer that she knew was true. At least for her.

"A week. Our engagement party was a week ago."

The creak of the door made it obvious that their talk was not secret. Marge pursed her lips glaring at the door and then turned her attention back to Chloe.

"Are you sure?"

Chloe nodded.

"Chloe," said Marge carefully as if weighing her every word. "The events you are talking about happened almost five years ago."

"No!" gasped Chloe.

"I am sorry, but it's true."

"It's because of my ability, isn't it?" asked she biting her lips. "I… I must have healed someone and slept for four years. It's… it's hardly surprising that Jimmy is dating Kara. He got tired of waiting… But wait! Oliver says that we are married. How is it possible? He couldn't marry me if I was comatose…"

"Chloe, stop it!" said Marge in a harsh tone and as Chloe got silent she continue in a mild tone. "Firstly, it wasn't you healing ability that put you in coma. It actually saved your life. You were poisoned with unknown toxic. We tried to find the antidote but it appeared to be impossible since we couldn't figure out the nature of the poison. The only thing we managed to find out… This toxic can kill any ordinary man in a few seconds. But for your healing ability you would have been probably dead." Chloe swallowed the knot in her throat. "Secondly you weren't in coma for four years. Just one year, even less, eleven months and three weeks to be exact. But apparently the toxic has caused partial amnesia because you don't remember the events of the four years before poisoning."

Chloe tried to swallow the information.

"We didn't make it," she said at last. "I mean, Jimmy and I… our marriage was a failure?"

"Chloe, you and Jimmy were never married."

"What? But… how…"

"Chloe," Marge sighed. "I wish I could tell you everything. Unfortunately memory has very fragile nature and it needs careful treating. I consulted a few specialists in the area and we came to the conclusion that it would be better if you'll try to remember everything by yourself. Of course, we'll prescribe special treatment but nothing too string. You organism experienced a lot of stress and it doesn't need any more of it. You healing ability managed to fight the poisoning and it is likely to fight all the consequences of it."

"Why can't you just tell me what happened during these four years?"

"Chloe, we are afraid that it can cause another coma. I know, I know," Marge took Chloe's hand and squeezed it. "It is not easy. But you should be patient. Patience is a virtue. And it is always rewarded. We had been without you for almost a year. We can let you leave us again."

"We know each other, don't we? Before…" Chloe waved her hand.

"Before the accident? Yes. I hope you will remember me. But everything is in its time," Marge stood up and started for the door. "Right now I should prepare some papers. We'll run some tests to check your physical condition. And if we are satisfied with their results soon you'll be able to go home."

"Home? With Oliver?" Chloe gulped nervously.

"Yes," Marge sighed. "I must say I don't like this idea. It would be easier for us to control your condition if you stay here. But one of our specialists, if you can call him like that, said that familiar atmosphere could help you to remember. It's nonsense, of course. But Oliver jumped at the idea. I tried to tell him that he was making a mistake but he wouldn't listen… As if he knows what he is talking about… Probably, we'll make him change his mind. Alright, sweetheart, I need to go. Try to get some rest," Marge kissed Chloe's cheek and left the ward.

For long moments Chloe was lying in her bed looking at the ceiling. Soon she was coming home, the place she did not remember, with Oliver, the man she remembered as a good friend but never as a husband. Oh God…


	2. We and someone else?

Thanks to **sarahol1** for her beta. I really appreciate your help.

**Chapter 2 We… and someone else?**

The silence in the car was killing both of them, but it was easier to remain silent than to find a topic of conversation in such an awkward situation.

It had been two weeks since Chloe's "return," and now she was going to her house with her husband Oliver Queen. At the beginning Chloe had wanted to ask Oliver to let her stay in the hospital, but that desire faded as time passed. New specialists came to check her condition, to run the same tests, to ask the same questions; and, with the exception of Marge, they all treated her as a laboratory mouse. Chloe specifically remembered Charles Marcus, a doctor in his late forties—tall, loud, untidy, and always dressed in a stained hospital gown—who suggested one crazy treatment after another. He was actually the one who said that a familiar environment would be good for her. Chloe did not like the doctor and did not like his ideas, but by the end of the second week she was sure that the hospital atmosphere was bad for her.

At that point she was ready to leave the hospital with Oliver Queen, Lex Luthor, even the devil himself! Besides, for some reason Oliver trusted that doctor more than the others; he always listened to his ideas, no matter how crazy and stupid they sounded. Thinking of Oliver, Chloe turned from the car's window to catch the young man staring at her. He quickly looked away. The silence became even more awkward.

"So," Chloe tried to break the tension in the car. "You live very far from the hospital, don't you?"

"We do." Another awkward pause.

"I thought that you actually lived in a penthouse like in Metropolis," tried Chloe again.

"We have a penthouse in Star City. But most of the times we prefer to live in the mansion… for a few reasons," Oliver coughed.

"What reasons?"

"It's bigger and brighter. We like it more."

"It won't be easy," thought Chloe, shaking her head.

"I know," answered Oliver, and Chloe realized that she had spoken her last thought out loud. They did not say anything for the rest of the trip.

Queen Mansion was bigger than Chloe had imagined. Its three floors suggested an unlimited quantity of rooms. Chloe entered the living room and realized it was bigger than her entire apartment at the Talon. With its dark colours, wood decoration, and the Queen coat of arms above the fireplace it was plain, elegant, and stylish at the same time.

"You have a beautiful house, Oliver."

"Thanks. Do you want me to show your room?"

"My room?"

"Yes."

"You mean _my_ room as in the room where I'm going to sleep tonight, or the room where I slept before the accident that it is _our_ room?" Chloe looked at Oliver who seemed to be puzzled by her question. "Sorry, I confused you. The house is so big. We probably didn't sleep in the same room."

"We did."

Suddenly Chloe had the urge to hit him. No doubt she would have fulfilled her desire, but at that moment the door opened and a small girl flew into the room.

"Mommy, mommy, it's twue," she blurted in a loud voice. "You not sleepy anymowe."

Horrified and shocked, Chloe looked at the girl who was hugging her leg. She must have been two or three years old.

"_Oliver knocked me up and we got married because of it?_" thought Chloe in horror. The child must have sensed Chloe's upset because she lifted her blond head to Chloe and looked at her with large green eyes.

"Mommy," she whined, "You not happy see me?" She sniffled as her lower lip trembled, and she was obviously ready to burst into tears.

Fortunately Oliver came to the rescue. He picked up the girl from the floor and tickled her. "Of course your mommy is happy to see you, princess! But right now she is very tired and needs some rest."

"But she wested so mush!"

"She wasn't resting. Your mom was fighting a very bad disease, and it took a lot of her strength to win the battle."

"But you not sleep so mush anymowe, mommy?" The girl turned her golden head to Chloe.

"No, eh… sweetie, I won't." But the moment Chloe found her voice, she realized in horror that she did not know the name of her own child.

"And you play wif me?" There was so much hope in those green eyes.

"Not today, princess," Oliver saved the situation again. "It's late, and all small princesses should go to bed if they don't want to be taken away by evil witches."

"You silly, daddy. Evil witshes not come. They afwaid of you."

"Mr. Queen, I am so sorry. She always manages to escape me." A small blonde woman entered the living room, but her smile faded as she saw Chloe.

"That's alright, Emily. It's genes. Let me introduce my wife, Chloe Queen. Chloe, this is our nanny Emily."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Queen," she gave Chloe a forced smile and turned her attention to Oliver. She tried to take the girl from his arms.

"No, want play wif mommy. Now!"

"Princess, you should go to bed now," Oliver was extremely patient with the child. "And your mom and I need to talk."

"About my future wittle bwother?" The girl smiled.

"No, not about him," answered Oliver, uneasy at the question.

"About my future wittle sister?" The girl was even happier.

"No, not about her, sweetie. It is just a long boring adult talk. Your mom will gladly play with you tomorrow. But right now small princesses are going to their beds. Good night, sweetie," Oliver kissed the girl and gave her to the nanny.

"Wait!" whined the girl.

"Young lady, it's time to go to bed," said Emily in a calm but firm voice.

"I know, but mommy should kiss me good-night!"

There was an awkward silence in the room, three pairs of eyes on Chloe.

"_Come on, Chloe, she is just a child. Your child_," Chloe thought to herself.

"Good night, honey," Chloe kissed the girl's cheek chastely, inhaling the sweet scent of the child's body.

"Good night, mommy," the girl threw her hands around Chloe's neck and hugged her tightly. "I'm so gwad you home."

"Alright, young lady. It's really time to go to bed. Good night, Mr. Queen, Mrs. Queen," the nanny took the girl from Chloe and carried her upstairs.

With mixed feelings Chloe watched as another woman took away the child, her child—the girl she tried to remember, but couldn't.

"Chloe," Oliver's voice brought her back to reality. "Why don't we go to the study?" As if in a dream, Chloe followed Oliver through the endless suite of rooms to find herself on the couch in the small cozy room. Oliver gave her a glass of water. "I know you probably need something stronger right now, but the doctors said no alcohol."

Chloe took a sip and felt the cold liquid moistening her dry throat. She did not say anything.

"Chloe?" She could hear the concern in Oliver's voice.

"I have a daughter," said Chloe at last.

"We do."

Chloe exploded.

"Could you stop this whole 'we' thing?! There is no us! What's your problem?!"

"There is a 'we'! You just don't remember it! That's my problem!"

"Oh, I'm really sorry, Oliver. I wasn't really planning to fall asleep engaged to one man and wake up married to another! I'm sorry that I don't remember our marriage and the reasons why we did it!"

"Reasons?! You need reasons?! Believe me we had them, but whatever you're thinking Laura is not one of them!"

"Laura…" Chloe was confused. "You mean the girl…"

"Yes! I mean our daughter! I did not knock you up like you might have thought!"

"How did you…"

"Oh, come on, Chloe, even Laura could guess your thoughts…" snorted Oliver.

"Laura… Nice name. After your mother?"

Oliver nodded, confused by her question. They were silent.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you. It's just…" Oliver sighed in frustration. "Marge was probably right. I shouldn't have brought you home so early. I just thought… hoped that you would see our house, Laura and you would remember everything…"

"I'm sorry, Oliver."

"Don't be. Let me show you your room. The one you are going to sleep in tonight."

They made their way through countless rooms. Chloe's head started swimming when she tried to remember the way.

"Do you have a map or something for this place? I'm afraid I could get lost and you'd never find me."

"Don't worry, sugar. There is no place where you could be lost to me."

Chloe blushed, and they came up to a door.

"If you need anything our… my room is at the end of the hall."

"Right, thanks," Chloe gave him a forced smile and put her hand on the door-handle.

"Chloe, I… everything will be alright, I promise you." Oliver leaned over to Chloe and kissed her cheek.

"Good night, Oliver." Embarrassed by his gesture, Chloe flew into the room and closed the door.

Oliver sighed looking at it.

"Mr. Queen?" He turned his head to see the nanny.

"Oh, Emily. Is Laura sleeping?"

"Yes, I put her to bed. Everything's alright, Mr. Queen? I heard shouting…"

"No, Emily. Everything is not alright. But it will be. It will be alright. Good night." Oliver left the confused nanny in the corridor and made his way to his bedroom.

"_Everything is not alright. But it will be. It will be alright,_"Oliver thought, repeating the mantra that he had said every day for the last eleven months and three weeks. It was a pity that he couldn't make himself believe it.


	3. Some things change some things remain t

**Chapter 3**

**Some things change; some things remain the same.**

Chloe leaned against the closed door. She did not know what to think or to do. She and Oliver weren't strangers; he was a very good friend of hers, but that the only way she looked at Oliver. At least, it was the only way she allowed herself to look at him. Chloe did find him handsome and charming. But…

She came up to the mirror and looked at her reflection. In the hospital she hadn't had a chance to take a good look of herself. At the moment, she was looking at herself in surprise. She had changed. Her hair had grown longer and was now falling down to her shoulder-blades. She was not as slim, and her breasts and thighs looked a little bit fuller than she remembered. On the whole she looked nice and cute, but not cute enough to catch the eye of Oliver Queen.

She walked up to the window and saw that it was very dark outside.

Everything was off in this situation. She had been in love with Jimmy. They were going to get married. What could have happened that she ended up marrying Oliver? They had been married for five years and that meant that the marriage had occurred almost immediately after her engagement with Jimmy.

Chloe looked down to the floor. She had a daughter, a cute little girl who adored asking questions just like her. Chloe smiled to herself. Oliver said that they hadn't married because of her. It could be true, she could have gotten pregnant after their marriage, but what about Jimmy…

Chloe snorted. He obviously did not love her anymore. She did not blame him. The whole situation looked like they had broken up immediately after the engagement. Maybe she had cheated on him with Oliver. Or was it Jimmy's fault? Or something else could have happened, and they had broken up. Chloe had so many questions and nobody was going to answer them. Damn those doctors who thought they knew what was best for her! She could probably convince Oliver or Marge that it would not hurt her to learn the truth about her past. Or maybe she could ask Clark or Lois? If she was lucky, Oliver had not told them yet about the doctors' decision. Lois and Clark had visited her several times while she was at the hospital. Usually Chloe was too tired after all the checkups and procedures to talk a lot. But when she was not, she couldn't help but notice that her cousin and best friend were acting out of the ordinary. Sure they still argued and teased each other, but somehow they did it in a different way.

Chloe's thoughts were interrupted by slight jiggle of the glass. She felt a bee sting sensation on her neck and fell down to the floor with a thump.

***

When Chloe regained consciousness, she found herself on the floor in a dark, cold and dusty room with her legs and arms tied, duct tape on her mouth. She wriggled on the floor trying to free herself, but as she had been tied while sleeping and her muscles relaxed, every movement made the rope cut into her skin. The only thing Chloe managed to do was to sit down on the cold stone floor. She looked around trying to find something sharp to cut the rope when she suddenly heard the footsteps in the corridor. Their sound came closer and closer until the door opened and Chloe saw the last person she could have wanted.

"Chloe? What are you doing here?"

Chloe just snorted thought the tape, showing her inability to answer the question.

"Right, sorry," he carefully removed the adhesive tape and untied Chloe.

"Lex, what do you want from me?!"

"Keep your voice down, Chloe. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, yes, you just by chance paid a visit to a deserted and dark warehouse where I was being held captive!"

"Please, Chloe, not so loud. I'm not saying that I'm here by chance. I'm just surprised to see you here. The last I heard about you, you were… well, you were in coma."

"I was… I woke up two weeks ago…"

"Congratulations, but shouldn't you be at home with Oliver?"

"I was there before you kidnapped me!"

"One again, Chloe. I had nothing to do…"

Suddenly they heard the forthcoming footsteps.

"Did you hear that?"

"Do you think he went there?"

"Oh, great! They heard us! Quickly!" Lex took Chloe's hand and dragged her out of the room. They ran as quickly and as quietly as possible.

"Where are we going?"

"To the exit."

"And do you know where it is?"

Obviously Lex did not. They heard the footsteps coming closer and hid behind the large boxes.

"Have you found him?" The female voice asked.

"No, not yet." The male voice answered.

"One man with a gun. Why does it cause you so much trouble to take him down?"

"We didn't expect that he would be prepared."

"He is fucking Lex Luthor for God's sake! Of course he would come to the meeting like that prepared! Go and find him!"

It looked like the woman was ready to leave, but the hesitant voice of the guard stopped her.

"Eh… There is something else you should know…"

"What is it?" The woman hissed.

"About the girl… Bill didn't get rid of her…"

"WHAT!?"

"He… he wanted… eh… to put her to a good use before…eh… everything… Well, we checked the room where he kept her. It's empty. She probably escaped or Luthor helped her…"

"Oh, I will kill this scum! All he was supposed to do wass to give the girl the toxin! We can't have any more mistakes in this matter…Find them. Kill Luthor, and bring the girl to me!"

"What about Bill?"

"If I were you I would think more about your own skins, boys. You know me. I won't hesitate to skin you alive if you don't find them."

Lex and Chloe heard the heels clattering away from them.

"She is such a bitch," said one of the men quietly. "Bill is so dead!"

"He deserved it. Damned rapist! If you are told to kill the girl, do it!"

"And you are always listening to her orders." It looked like the men were slowly leaving the room.

"Who is talking about the orders? I have two daughters at home. And I don't let them out at night because of bastards like Bill…"

The voices were becoming quieter and quieter until they disappeared completely. Chloe looked at Lex.

"Well," she whispered at last. "Let's say I believe you have nothing to do with my kidnapping. But what are doing here?"

Lex looked around the dark room searching for the exit.

"Four days ago there was breaking in one of the LuthorCorp labs. The criminals stole the prototype of our new experimental weapon. They contacted me yesterday and offered to exchange it for a "small" consideration."

"Negotiation reached a deadlock, didn't it?"

"They didn't happen at all. They killed my guards…"

"But you were prepared," Chloe beckoned at his gun.

"I'm just observing etiquette. Never pay a visit to anyone empty-handed," Lex looked at Chloe and smiled. "What about you? Aren't you supposed to be in your castle with Prince Charming?"

"My life is far from fairy tale, Lex," muttered Chloe.

"Right. I think this is an exit over there. Try to be quiet. I have four bullets left."

They made their way to the door without marking. Chloe was wrong. The place was not a warehouse. It was some kind of factory, closed long ago. They entered something that had been a workshop in the past.

"Look," Lex pointed to the door behind the belt conveyer that had a pale Exit written above it. "Let's go."

They were walking towards the door when the writing on one of the dusty boxes caught Chloe's attention.

"Queen Industries," she read in surprise.

Taken aback, she stopped paying attention to where she was going. Chloe tripped on something and falling pushed some button.

The factory came to life. With horrible rattle the belt started moving, and she could hear the thumping of the press.

Their quiet exit was ruined.

Lex was the first to come to his senses and pushed Chloe to the exit. But they had barely run to the end of the belt when they heard someone shooting at them. They hid behind the boxes. The exit was a few steps from them, but once Chloe and Lex left their shelter they would get several unnecessary holes in their bodies.

"Right," said Lex checking the number of the bullets in his gun. "I'll create a diversion for you. Climb the belt and go to the door."

"They'll kill me!"

"They need you alive, remember? Even if they start shooting, the belt is moving, and it'll be harder to hit you in any way."

Chloe did not know what to say. The plan looked crazy, but staying in place was even crazier.

"Come on, Chloe. We don't have time. Unless, of course, you know of another magic button that will take us out of here."

Chloe glared at him.

"Count to three. One, two, three. Go."

Chloe rushed to the belt and started climbing it. She heard bullets whizzing behind her. But, thanks to Lex, they were not aimed at her. Once on the belt Chloe realized that Lex was right. It was impossible to hit her on here. To tell the truth, the belt was moving so abruptly that Chloe couldn't even stand up at once. Once on her legs she started crossing the belt, but with the next movement of it she fell to her knees. Then her left hand got trapped in a hole in the belt. She tried to free herself but her efforts in vain. She looked up at the press that was coming closer with each thump.

"I should have stayed at hospital," Chloe thought sadly.

She felt someone behind her. She tried to escape the hands embracing her shoulders.

"Hush, Chloe, it's me," said the familiar distorted voice. "Come on."

"My hand. It's stuck."

Oliver tried to free her hand or at least make the hole bigger, but the sheet metal of the belt was not going to give up its prisoner. Chloe heard Oliver curse under his breath. He licked his lips and looked at Chloe's trapped hand, then at the press and then again at the hand.

"Chloe," he said at last. "I'm really very sorry."

For a second Chloe thought that Oliver was going to leave her to die. But the next moment she heard dreadful crunch and a terrible sharp pain shot through her wrist. She growled loudly.

"I'm sorry," repeated Oliver, taking her wounded hand out of the trap.

He helped her down from the belt. Bullets flew in their direction and Chloe and Oliver quickly ran to different shelters.

"Chloe, how is your hand?" shouted Oliver from his shelter firing a few arrows from his cross-bow.

"You broke it!"

"I'm sorry!"

Suddenly the firing stopped.

"I took down everyone except that guy. But since he was firing at the bad guys, I assume he is one of the good ones. So I let him run away."

Chloe looked at the man in red costume that resembled her…

"Bart?! You grew up so much!"

The young man pouted, and Oliver laughed.

"How much do you owe Vic? Or was it AC who said it would be her first phrase to you?"

Bart gave him a dirty look and turned to Chloe with a smile.

"Chloelicious, you look wonderful as usual. I like your hair. You should keep it this way. Oh, and, of course, my offer is valid as usual," he winked at her.

"What offer?"

"If you decide to leave the boss, I'm always here for you."

"Knock it off," muttered Oliver. "Who was the guy that you lost?"

"It was Lex," said Chloe pressing her hurt hand to her chest.

"I knew it was him!"

"Oliver, calm down. He had nothing to do with it!"

"Oh, really? Then what was he doing here?"

"He said…"

"Chloe, you know better than to trust that bald snake…"

"I don't trust him. I'm just saying…" She made a wave with her hand and cringed in pain.

"What is it, _se__ñ__orita_? Did anyone of those bastards hurt you?"

"No, _they_ didn't," said Chloe giving a dirty look to Oliver.

"We need to take you to the hospital. Let's go. Bart, I want you and the guys to check this place in the morning and find out everything about these bastards. Whom they are working for, what they wanted from Chloe, and especially what Lex has to do with it."

"We'll get it, Boss."

Chloe kept silent though she knew the answers to some of the questions. She was almost sure that Lex had nothing to do with her kidnapping. He was smarter than that. Chloe knew that those men wanted to kill her. As for their boss… That woman. Whom was she working for? And why was Chloe in one of the Queen Industries' factories? Unfortunately, she did not have the answers to those questions. Yet.


	4. Frustrated

**Title: **The matter of trust

**Author: **Jusperson

**Rating: **M (Adult content, language)

**Genre: **Romance/Angst/Drama

**Pairing:** Chloe/Oliver

**Summary: **She always knew that sooner or later she would have to pay for her abilities. But she had never imagined what the price would be like that. To wake up without the memory of four years of her life married to an ex of her cousin?

**Disclaimer:** No, they are not mine.

**Spoilers:** everything up to 08.05 Commitment

**Beta:** Thanks to **sarahol1** for her beta. I really appreciate your help.

**A/N:** My first long fanfic in English. Reviews are welcome

**Chapter 4. Frustrated. **

"Thanks to your ability, the fracture is healing very quickly. I think in a couple of days we can take off the cast." Marge smiled at Chloe and frowned at Bart who was flirting with her assistant. "Bartholomew, aren't you supposed to be listening to me very attentively so later you can give Oliver complete information on Chloe's recovery?"

"That's not necessary. Boss was going to bring the little _señorita_ today in any way. But I do think that your news about Chloelicious' speedy recovery is great. We need to celebrate it!" He turned to the nurse again. "Do you like Mexican food?" She only blushed in response.

"Alright," sighed Marge. "I have some other matters to attend to. Try to rest, sweetheart." Marge kissed Chloe's cheek and turned to her assistant. "Let's go, Eve."

The two women left the ward, and now was Chloe's chance to talk to Bart privately.

"So, how are the guys doing?"

"The guys are doing fine. AC is…"

"He is fine, actually, just like Victor." They turned to see Oliver at the door. "Bart, could you bring Laura? I left her with Marge's assistant, but now I think we'd better go for a walk. Together." The finality of the tone told Chloe that Bart's questioning would be postponed for an indefinite period of time.

"Sure, Boss," Bart shrank under Oliver's cold glare and went to see the little girl.

Chloe watched Bart leave. She was still surprised at how much he changed. He was now almost as tall as Clark, but not as broad in the shoulders.

"He grew up nicely," observed Chloe with a smile.

"Stop it. You're married for God's sake," muttered Oliver.

"Sorry, I must have forgotten."

"Very funny."

Chloe got silent and was rather embarrassed with her choice of words.

"So," said Oliver in a fake cheerful tone. "Marge told me that your hand is almost healed."

"It is."

"So I think you'll be coming home soon…"

"Oliver…"

"Don't worry. The last accident won't happen again. The security is…"

"That was not an accident, Oliver," corrected Chloe quietly.

"Yeah, I mean… I just chose the wrong word, sorry."

"Have the guys found anything?"

"No, the place was empty in the morning and the guards… They… They didn't say anything…" Chloe had an impression that Oliver was hiding something from her.

"I should probably stay here then. It's much safer and all the procedures…"

"Here? No, Chloe, you're coming with me!" Chloe flinched at the words that sounded like an order. Oliver must have understood his mistake and continued in a softer voice. "I mean, it's our house. Last time I just was too distracted with your recovery and… But this time everything will be different. Just trust me; our house is the safest place for you right now."

Staying at hospital had given Chloe a lot of time to think her situation over. Unfortunately thinking had not helped her to find any answers to her questions. Days passed by, Chloe went through all the necessary procedures and took all the prescribed medicines, but her situation had not improved even a bit. Chloe did not have any flashbacks, and she was getting restless. Her frustration made her look at Charles Marcus' ideas from a different angle. Lately he had started insisting on using hypnosis claiming than it would be a quick and safe way to restore Chloe's memory. The suggestion looked tempting but… That _but_…

"_I don't quite understand why you think that hypnosis would bring you more harm than all the chemicals that you are taking right now and that are obviously not working?"_

_Chloe did not see it that way. It was Marge's point of view. The woman was afraid that any experiments with Chloe's subconsciousness could cause another coma._

"_I have nothing against your suggestion, Doctor Marcus. I just think that right now we should not be in a hurry and try something less… adventurous."_

_The old man pursed his lips. _

"_And what is our cute Dr. Sheldon suggesting?"_

_Chloe cringed at the manner with which the man spoke about Marge, the person whom she considered to be a much brighter specialist._

"_Marge thinks that I should continue taking the medicines and also try some relaxing programs or whatever she calls them. She says that my memory will return in due time. That I should be patient because…"_

"_Patience is a virtue, and it is always rewarded?" Marcus smirked, citing Marge's favorite saying in a mocking tone._

"_Marge says that memory needs careful treating without any sharp steps! Don't you think so?" Chloe was almost fuming at the doctor's condescending tone._

"_But yes, of course. I completely agree with Dr. Sheldon's opinion on careful treatment. But I'm worried about the time that this type of treatment will take."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Mrs. Queen," Chloe cringed at the name she was not used to yet. "The program of treatment suggested by Dr. Sheldon is meant for long term implementation. According to this plan it could take you years to remember every piece of the lost four years." _

_Chloe gulped. She knew that Marge's treatment did not plan her immediate recovery. But years… Chloe had already lost one year of her life. She did not want to lose more._

"_Besides, Mrs. Queen, as a doctor I must warn you that we cannot be sure of anything in medicine. I'm sure doctor Sheldon is a brilliant specialist but your case… It's quite unique, you know. So we can't be sure that the suggested treatment will bring your memory back. And my personal opinion is that the delay in treatment will cause additional problems."_

"_You mean that I can never regain my memory because of it."_

"_No, that's not what I meant, though I don't exclude such a possibility. But I was actually concerned about your marriage, Mrs. Queen."_

"_My marriage?" That was the last thing Chloe had in mind right now._

"_Yes. I know, it is none of my business but you should understand me. I respect your husband greatly. And it's a pity for me to see… eh… what I see."_

_Chloe was silent. For the first time since their meeting she felt that the man was actually saying something sensible._

"_I can't even imagine what it's like to spend almost a year near the bed of the beloved woman for her to wake up without any…" Doctor Marcus sighed. "Dr. Sheldon may be a promising young specialist, but I think that she fails to see the gravity of your situation." _

The talk made Chloe even surer in her decision to learn the truth about her past as quickly as possible. But that did not turn out to be as easy as she thought. Oliver kept watching her. He visited her very often. They walked near the pond and talked, if one could call their awkward pseudo-interrogations a talk. Chloe had so many questions but every time she asked Oliver about something or someone, she ran into the wall of curt answers and general, insignificant information. Like the day when she asked him about Jimmy.

"_As far as I know he is doing alright. Dating Kara and all..." said Oliver __then in indifferent voice. "Oh, look. Laura is catching a butterfly."_

_Chloe looked at the girl who was hunting near the pond, then at Oliver who obviously was not going to tell her about her ex-fiancé._

"_And how about Lex?"_

"_Lex? What do you want to know about him?" asked Oliver coldly, not an eager participant in the talk._

"_He… He… In Artic he learned__ Clark's secret, didn't he?"_

"_He did."_

"_And?__"_

_Oliver looked at Chloe, his face unreadable. Chloe exploded._

"_Oliver, come on. You should tell me something! I can't just sit down and wait 'til my memory returns!"_

"_That's the exact thing you're going to do, Sidekick," said Oliver in a calm voice looking at Laura who was walking to the pond. "The doctors say that any extra information could cause another com…"_

"_Oh, screw the doctors! They are so worried about my physical state but pay no attention to my mental health. What's the use of staying conscious if I'm slowly going crazy?!"_

_Oliver chuckled._

"_You're pouting," he said smiling._

"_I'm not!"_

"_And behaving like a child__."_

"_Just because you're treating me like one! It's unbearable!"_

"_Don't you like to be taken care of?" Oliver stroked her hair._

"_It's not the same!" whined Chloe. "It's just… It's just as if you don't trust me, as if you are afraid that I will run away once I learn the truth!"_

_Oliver looked at her in a strange way._

"_That won't happen, Chloe," he said at last. _

_Chloe sighed__._

"_I'm tired, Oliver. I'd better go to my room." She tried to stand up, but Oliver caught her hand._

"_I'm serious, Chloe," he said looking into her eyes. "Even if you try to run away, I won't let you."_

She did not understand what Oliver meant then. Her lack of confidence did not allow her to think that Oliver actually felt something beyond friendship for her. Her sad relationships with Clark had taught her that she was not so desirable for other men. And for Chloe it was much easier to believe her past experiences than to admit to herself that there was something else in Oliver's eyes when he looked at her. Just the thought of it made Chloe embarrassed and flattered at the same time. Oliver always behaved like a perfect gentleman, he never crossed the line and, to tell the truth, sometimes he was even more distant with Chloe than they used to be in the past. But still Chloe couldn't but think that somewhere during those four years that were erased from her memory her relationships with Oliver had been of different nature. And that fact actually had proof. The proof was two and a half years old, had golden hair, green eyes and an enormous energy store. Laura was curious, tireless, and had Oliver Queen wrapped around her little finger. Whatever she wanted to do, she was allowed to. At first, Chloe thought that that was a bad policy in raising a child because Oliver could easily spoil Laura. But as soon as she wanted to say no to the girl, Chloe found out that she had no strength to do so. She couldn't understand her feeling for the child but one thing she knew for sure: every time this little one entered the room, Chloe's heart melted.

_Chloe__ hugged the girl and then moved away to have a good look at her attire. Laura was dressed in pretty blue overalls, a big shawl bound at her neck hanging down her back like a cape. The little girl had a black wide-brimmed head on her head, too big for her. Obviously Laura had a thing for costumes like her father._

"_Well, let me guess who you are. You are Dark Wing Duck, yeah?"_

"_No, mommy, you silly. I Bwack Awwow," said the girl proudly._

"_Black Arrow?" Chloe looked at Oliver in surprise but he only shrugged._

"_I had Bart baby-sit her two days ago. He read her something by Stevenson. Don't worry, that was the last time I ever asked him."_

"_What about Emily? Isn't she Laura's nanny?"_

"_Oh, Emily. She had a day off." _

"_Mommy, I dwew this fow__ you."_

_Chloe looked at a sheet of paper with something bright and illegible on it._

"_Daddy said that I'm bown Piscasso."_

"_You mean Picasso, sweetie."_

"_Yeah, that's I said. Piscass__o." She turned her golden head to Oliver. "Daddy, will we go to the pond? Aunty Margie said that's where ducklings awe. Please, please, please!" She whined._

_Oliver just nodded._

"_She has you wrapped around her finger," Chloe observed with a smile._

"_She is my only child," shrugged Oliver. "Something that is really mine."_

"_What do you mean?"_

_Oliver did not answer._

That day when Oliver left to talk to Marge and Chloe and Laura were alone, a frustrated and desperate Chloe made the last attempt to learn the truth about her past. She knew that it was mean but she couldn't do anything with herself. She was slowly going crazy from uncertainty around her, and if adults were not willing to tell her anything, she was going to ask the child.

"_Laura?"_

"_I'm Black Awwow, Mommy!"_

"_Oh, sorry, Black Arrow. Look, I need your help. In a very important matter."_

"_What is th__at?"_

"_Oh, it's a very big and secret mission. And only you, Black Arrow, can do it for me."_

_The little girl beamed and Chloe immediately felt terrible for deceiving a child. And not just any child, but her child._

"_Well," she sighed. "I need you to bring me all the photos of me, daddy, you, Aunt Marge, Uncle Bart, in short all the photos you can find."_

"'_S__ all?" Laura frowned obviously expecting more from her "mission"._

"_No, of course, not. It's a secret mission, remember. So you are supposed to keep it a secret and not to tell anyone about it. No one should know about these photos."_

"_Not even D__addy?!"_

"_Especially not__ him!" Chloe frowned at the thought what Oliver would do if he caught them. She would lose his trust for sure. _

Now she was sitting on the bench near the pond and looking at the photos that Laura brought her. Oliver left them to speak to Charles Marcus. He actually consulted him a lot, definitely more than Marge. Chloe couldn't understand what they could be talking about.

So once he left, Laura, that is Black Arrow, gave Chloe a whole pile of different pictures. There were some very funny photos. For instance, some Christmas pictures where it looked like they had drunk a lot—Bart was wearing a huge, stupid, costume hat and Lois and Clark were kissing. It was Christmas tradition to kiss under mistletoe, but it was Lois and Clark for God's sake! And then there were some family photos. Chloe with a small bundle that slightly reminded her of her daughter. Laura dressed like different superheroes. Chloe was right; she had a thing for costumes, just like her father…

"You know, it's not very polite to do something behind your husband's back. Especially, using your little daughter."

Chloe turned to see Oliver leaning against the tree. She felt like a fox that was caught in the hen-house.

"How is your hand?" asked Oliver as if nothing had happened.

"Don't you have any other questions?" Chloe felt as her cheeks were turning red.

Oliver smiled oddly and looked at Chloe curiously.

"Did you find any valuable information?" Oliver came up to the bench and sat down next to Chloe. "Oh, I like this one." He took one photo. "Your first picture with Laura."

Chloe looked at the photo with raised brows.

"I'm alone here."

"No, Laura is just not seen yet," chuckled Oliver. "And this one was taken in Gotham."

"We were in Gotham?"

"Yeah, it was a very important mission for JLA. Oh, that's our first Christmas together. We burned my new Mercedes that night." Oliver shook his head at the memory.

"What? How?"

"Well, someone, I don't know who exactly, suggested playing in Terminator. My car was recognized as the spy of our enemies, machines, and destroyed."

"Where were you at the time?"

Oliver frowned.

"AC said that I had been in charge of the resistance movement."

Chloe giggled.

"I love when you laugh," Oliver said quietly and then turned back to photos. "Why don't you ask?"

"Ask what?"

"Why aren't there any wedding photos? I thought it would be your first question."

"Well, Laura probably hasn't brought all the photos."

"She has."

Chloe got very uncomfortable under Oliver's gaze.

"You are not supposed to give me any information about my past, are you?"

"About _our_ past." Oliver softly corrected. "Besides, that's what Marge thinks. Some people think otherwise."

"For instance, Charles Marcus," snorted Chloe.

"He is a brilliant scientist. I don't understand why you don't trust him. He says that reminding about your past one thing at a time can actually help you."

"And he also mentioned something about lobotomy," said Chloe in a mocking tone while following Laura with the corner of her eye. She told her not to go close to the water, but the little girl was so fascinated with the ducklings that she obviously forgot her mother's instructions.

"He did get carried away, I admit."

"I don't get it, Oliver," said Chloe quietly. "One moment you behave like you'd rather die than tell me anything, and the next it looks like you're ready to tell me everything. I… I just don't understand it. I don't understand you."

"I don't understand myself either, Chloe," Oliver admitted with a sigh. "I never expected you to forget everything that we… I mean it's been four years, Chloe. Four years! That's quite a time! I can tell you in one sentence what happened. A lot of things happened! Too many, actually," he looked at her, confused.

"Then tell me. I want to hear this story."

"I'm not sure that _I_ want you to," muttered Oliver so quietly that Chloe almost did not hear it.

"What?"

"Chloe," Oliver sighed again. "I… I'd be lying if I said that I want you to remember everything that you forgot. Our marriage…" he shook his head still not looking at Chloe. "Our marriage wasn't a bed of roses… We… we weren't always happy… You weren't as happy as you deserved to be. I mean…"

He sighed in frustration.

"Oliver, that's alright. All married couples argue…"

"No, Chloe," said Oliver harshly. "It wasn't just a couple of fights every young couple goes through! It was… How it all started… The way I treated you… Those things I did to you…" Oliver licked his lips and looked at Chloe. "This is probably my punishment… Or, better said, my atonement."

Chloe did not understand what Oliver was talking about, but she got very uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Oh, sorry. You don't remember this part either," he smirked.

They were silent for long moments.

"Was it so bad? Our marriage, I mean," asked Chloe at last.

"It wasn't. Like I said there are some moments that I don't want you to remember and… some other moments I don't want you to forget either…" Oliver sighed as he saw Chloe's puzzled face. "It's really not so easy, Sidekick. Our marriage was not perfect, but, Chloe, it wasn't terrible either," Oliver took Chloe's chin and turned her face to him. "We were happy, Chloe. And we'll be again. Trust me."

Their faces were coming nearer and nearer. Chloe closed her eyes and felt Oliver's warm breathe on her lips and…

Splash!

Oliver and Chloe snapped their heads in the direction of the pond to see Laura floundering in the water. Oliver immediately rushed to the pond, Chloe behind him. Oliver fished the girl out of the water and once Laura was in her father's hands, Chloe sighed in relief. Oliver took off his jacket and wrapped it around Laura.

"I guess now we'll have to cut our visit short," sighed Oliver as they walked to the hospital. "She needs changing…"

"Yes, of course. And give her some warm milk with honey for her not to catch a cold."

Oliver looked at Chloe in a strange way but then came to his senses.

"Sure, and Chloe…"

"Yes?"

"Our talk… It's… It's not over, you know."

Chloe blushed.

A/N: The book Bart read to Laura is The Black Arrow by Robert Stevenson. A little early for her, don't you think?

Some of you probably did not understand Lex's role in my story and his position in this universe. I promise I'll explain everything about him in coming chapters.


	5. Home

**Title: **The matter of trust

**Author: **Jusperson

**Rating: **M (Adult content, language)

**Genre: **Romance/Angst

**Pairing:** Chloe/Oliver

**Summary: **She always knew that sooner or later she would have to pay for her abilities. But she had never imagined what the price would be like that. To wake up without the memory of four years of her life married to an ex of her cousin?

**Disclaimer:** No, they are not mine.

**Spoilers:** everything up to 08.05 Commitment

**Beta:** **sarahol1** Thank you so much. You are doing great job.

**A/N:** I'm really sorry that it took me so long to update. But my muse and I were busy writing my final paper.

Thanks to all who reviewed. Keep doing it. You are making me very happy.

This chapter is NC-17. You've been warned.

**Chapter 5****. Home**

"Mr. Queen," Emily said with a smile, and then she noticed Chloe. "Mrs. Queen," she seemed surprised but managed to smile again. "Welcome home."

"Thanks, Emily," Oliver entered the house carrying Chloe along with him. "It's so good to be home," he said in a cheerful if slightly fake tone. He helped Chloe out of her coat and shook off the raindrops from her hair. "With my family," he kissed her gently on her cheek.

"Oh, well," Emily seemed uneasy with Oliver's words and actions just as Chloe was. Oliver had never shown his affection for her in the public. Of course they have nothing to be embarrassed about—they were family. Speaking of which…

"How is Laura?" Chloe asked the nanny.

"She is fine, Mrs. Queen. We've just dined."

"Good!" said Oliver. "In that case I think your duties for today are done."

"Excuse me?"

"I said we don't need you for today," repeated Oliver.

"Don't need me?" Emily seemed to be trying to understand what Oliver was talking about.

"Yes, you see, Emily," he put his arm around Chloe. "Mrs. Queen wants to spend some time with her daughter. Alone. It's been a while for them. Right, sweetie?"

Chloe nodded. Surely, she wanted to have some time with Laura. She didn't understand her strange strong affection to the girl yet. It confused and frightened her in some ways but she needed to see her child, speak to her… But it wasn't necessary to send away the nanny, especially such a professional one.

"Oh, yes, of course. But I can stay… just in case…"

"There wouldn't be any cases," obviously Oliver made his decision and wasn't going to discuss it. "Let's go, honey." He walked Chloe to the stairs and didn't turn back. "Have a good night, Emily."

***

Chloe was tossing in her bed. Doctors said that a long healthy night's rest was very important in her condition, but there were so many thoughts in her head that she couldn't sleep.

They had spent a wonderful evening with Laura. Chloe was afraid that she wouldn't cope with the girl who had Oliver Queen himself wrapped around her little finger. To her surprise Laura was not spoilt, but she was stubborn and curious. She asked a million question starting with "Why?" and expected an answer to all of them. She loved different stories. Chloe told her some fairy tales about the kingdom of Smallville and evil wizards and witches who tried to conquer it using magical green stones. In her turn Laura told her something about herself. She even showed her some photos. The majority of them were taken while Chloe was ill.

Chloe understood that Emily was hired after her accident to look after the girl. Laura showed Chloe some photos of Emily. One fact got Chloe's attention. Just a year ago Emily had long brown hair and was wearing spectacles. In a couple of months after becoming Laura's nanny she suddenly cut her hair and coloured it blond. She also stopped wearing spectacles and wore contacts now. Chloe was surprised by sudden change in the nanny's appearance, but her motives were more than clear.

Chloe turned to her back and looked at the ceiling. Oliver was so cold to Emily today. Polite as usual but his attitude to Emily looked like future discharge. What had come between them while Chloe was at hospital? There was only one way to get an answer to the question. Chloe threw away the covers.

***

"Chloe, what are you doing here?" Oliver was surprised. "Is Laura ok?"

"She is fine. Um, may I come in?" She stopped indecisively at the entrance in his bedroom. "We need to talk."

"Sure," Oliver stepped back and let her in the room.

He was preparing for the night, she could tell. His clothes were scattered all around the floor. Oliver was dressed in a pair of black pajama bottoms, and Chloe could see some water drops on his naked skin, obviously fresh from the shower.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"About Emily."

"What about her?" asked Oliver in a neutral tone, gathering his clothes and putting them in the hamper. Something told Chloe that he was doing it not to face her.

"Are you going to fire her?"

"Yes, I've been thinking about it. You are at home now, and we don't need to waste money on the nanny."

Chloe chuckled at the lame excuse.

"You must be paying her a lot," she made a few steps up to him.

"It's just… I don't want her to…" he turned around and almost bumped into Chloe who was standing too close to him right now. Oliver looked at her and swallowed as if he was very uncomfortable with her presence. "eh… interfere with us…"

"Us?"

"You… you and Laura," Oliver quickly corrected himself. He looked around the room as if looking for something. "I figured you want to get to know each other, and it would be better if there aren't any strangers around."

"Emily is not a stranger."

"Of course she isn't."

"Oliver, I don't know anything about being a mother. What if I fail?"

"You said the same thing before," Oliver stated quietly and smiled. This time it was not a fake smile.

"What?"

"You said the same when we found out you were pregnant," Chloe became embarrassed under his gaze. He must have felt it because he changed his tone to a more neutral one. "And as far as I know you never failed…" he kissed her forehead and walked toward his bed.

"Oliver…"

"Flower, you may not remember, but you made a very good mother," he took his phone from the night table to check it but Chloe had an impression that he was trying to busy himself with something to put an end to their talk. "And if you have any problems with Laura, we'll just hire… eh… someone else."

So here it was. Chloe was right in her suspicions. Oliver wasn't firing Laura's nanny. He was firing Emily.

"Oliver," Chloe came up to him and looked in his eyes.

"Chloe," he took her hand and pressed it to his chest. His hands were so large compared to hers. And strong. And warm. Strange, she never noticed that his eyes were so dark, looking at her face and… going down her body. No, she must have imagined it. Truly, his nearness was distracting, and overwhelming, and she should have thought better than coming to his room just in her nightgown. But it was so warm in the house and in his room, and now it was getting even warmer. "Chloe," she felt his hand on her waist, stroking the skin through the thin fabric, going up to play with her now too long hair. "It's for the better. Please, trust me."

"Oliver, I…" Chloe was cut off by his kiss, passionate, urgent. Blood rushed to her head filling her body with hot, quick desire. Chloe was ready to fall for it but as she felt Oliver's hands at the straps of her nightgown tugging them down her shoulders urging her to reveal her body to his gaze completely, she broke loose from his grip and came up to the window rather embarrassed with her reaction.

Oliver was by her side almost immediately. Chloe felt the heat of his body at her back, his hands on her shoulders.

"Chloe, please," said he in a husky voice, his breath tickling her neck. "Don't be mad. I didn't mean to offend you. I love you. I want to be with you. You can't even imagine what torture it is to know that you are in the next room and I can't even touch you," Oliver nuzzled her hair inhaling its smell. "Or kiss you… Please come to me," he turned her around to face him.

Chloe sighed and put his hands away.

"You are asking me to trust you, Oliver. But at the same time you don't trust me. You can't get something without giving something in return. At least that's how I see it. Good night, Oliver," she kissed his cheek and started for the door knowing that she herself was not going to sleep tonight.

But hardly Chloe made a few steps as she was dragged back to Oliver's embrace.

"Oliver, let me go!" Chloe did not want to show it, but she really did not like the look in his eyes. So determined, so furious, almost dangerous. Oliver must have felt her fear because he loosened his iron grasp on her arms and smiled softly at her.

"As curious as always," said he nuzzling her hair. Chloe tried not to give in to the sensations Oliver was creating on her neck. "Ready to do everything to learn the truth," he kissed the spot right behind her ear and she moaned. "Why do you need it so badly, flower? The truth is so ugly sometimes. It hurts…"

"I…" Chloe bit her lip feeling as the warmth was spreading in the lower part of her belly. The fact was that her body did not want truth, answers, it wanted Chloe to forget her insecurities, her doubts, and_ it_ wanted the man in front of her. "That's wrong…"

"Nothing is wrong, flower," Oliver's lips made their way up her neck and found her lips again.

"It won't work," she managed to say between his kisses.

"Are you sure?" He chuckled at her moan.

"Yes! I am sure!" Chloe managed to avoid his next kiss and put her hand to his chest. "I watched too many times as relationships without trust failed miserably again and gain. Clark and Lana, you and Lois, even Lana and Lex… Every time you lie to the one you love… it ends very badly for both sides. That's why Jimmy and I were so happy together, we didn't have…" she stopped short because Oliver's look changed dramatically.

"So love for you is a matter of trust?" asked he in a harsh tone. "You want the truth about why I want to fire Emily? Fine! I'll tell you! Or… Better show you!"

In a second Oliver picked her up as if she weighed nothing.

"Oliver, put me down! Now!"

He did put her down… on his bed and cover her body with his.

"Oliver," Chloe wriggled under his heavy form feeling that if she did not try to escape his embrace her struggle would end in a second.

"Hush, flower. I want you too. But don't attack me so aggressively. You want the truth, remember?" Oliver started kissing her left shoulder going down to her breasts. "So, flower, when you escaped me two days later after your… hmmm… kidnapping…

"I didn't escape!" Chloe arched her back giving him better access to her body. "Marge said…. Eh… it would be better… oh…if I would be in hospital while… while… oh…"

"Hmm… in any case… Two days after that I woke up in my bed feeling that someone was kissing me." Chloe tensed at his words. Now she was not so sure she wanted to know the truth. She felt Oliver's sigh against her belly. "It doesn't justify my actions, but I wasn't fully awake… I thought it was a dream… I mean… She does look like you…"

Chloe felt tears gathering in her eyes. There were so many different feeling inside of her now. Betrayal that Oliver had given in to the nanny, sadness that she had been deceived again, anger for the nanny who took advantage of the situation, blame that she had been away and helped it to happen, the urge to escape that room, that bed where Oliver and that slut… Yes, the last feeling was the strongest but as Chloe tried to get away from Oliver's embrace his hands grasped her thighs and dragged her to the bed.

"I am not done!" He said in a harsh voice. "You wanted the truth. You'll get it! In full details!"

Chloe looked at him horrified by his promise.

"So I kissed her like this," Oliver kissed Chloe fully on her lips. "And like this," she felt his tongue exploring her mouth, tasting her. "And then I kissed that spot right behind your ear that usually makes you…" Chloe moaned. "Then I dragged her up and stripped her of her nightgown." Chloe almost did not feel anything but she suddenly became very aware of her nudity. She tried to cover herself with her hands. Oliver looked at the piece of thin fabric in his hand. "I must say she was dressed less provocatively. When I saw you in this… Was it a test of my will-power? Well, I guess, I failed it," he tossed the nightgown to the floor and come closer to Chloe who simultaneously drew back. "Come here, flower."

"No!"

"Why not? A couple minutes ago you wanted me to satisfy your curiosity. And I never failed to satisfy you… in any way," Oliver took her leg and dragged her back to him.

"Arrogant jerk," Chloe tried to slap him but Oliver caught her hand and in an instant Chloe was trapped under his body.

"Angry, flower?"

"Yes!"

"Good," Oliver seemed satisfied with her reaction to his words. "Now you know what I felt when I saw you kissing that geek Jimmy."

Suddenly everything fell in its place. The answer to Oliver's behaviour was so simple. He was… jealous? Chloe couldn't believe it because her insecurities did not let her believe that she could make any man, especially Oliver Queen, jealous. But that explained his anger, frustration… Chloe was so shocked by her discovery that she even stopped struggling.

"So, I guess you wanted to hear the end of the story. Very well, flower. I was kissing down her body but then I stopped as I didn't find this…" Oliver's hand stopped right under Chloe's left breast. Instinctively Chloe touched the area to feel a small scar. Immediately she got up from the bed, glad that Oliver did not try to hold her in place, and ran up to the mirror. Her breasts were much fuller now because of the pregnancy she assumed. That's why she had not noticed a small pink dot right under her left breast. Chloe lifted it up a little to have a good look of the scar. It was too small to be a gunshot but still. It was near her heart and, no doubt, the wound had caused serious damage to her health. Chloe rather felt than heard Oliver come up to her. She turned around to him with a question in her eyes, but Oliver just shook his head.

"No, flower, don't even ask," his voice was firm. "I am not going to tell you how you got it. And not just because the doctors say it's bad for you," Oliver stroke her hair. "If there is one thing I'm glad you forgot about, it's how you got this scar."

"What… what happened next?" asked Chloe hesitantly.

"After I realized that it wasn't you in my bed?"

Chloe looked down at the floor and nodded. Oliver lifted her chin to look into her eyes.

"Nothing," he said at last and Chloe couldn't hold her sigh of relief, but still she was doubtful.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing," his voice confirmed. "Well, not exactly nothing… I mean… I turned on the light and saw that it was Emily. We had a very unpleasant talk; she said that she had fallen in love with me, that you were a fool who didn't deserve me..." Oliver frowned at the memory. "It was the second time I yelled at a woman."

"Second?"

"Yeah, you were my first…" he hugged her. "Though if we count all the times that I yelled at you…"

Chloe slapped his chest playfully. He laughed and stroked her hair.

"I guess I didn't say how much I liked your hair," she looked at him to see longing in his eyes. Oliver looked away. "Chloe," he sighed at last. "I know it's too early for you… I'll wait… It's torturing me but…"

Suddenly Chloe became aware of all her power over the man. Surely she had a crush on him when they worked together. Probably she could…

"You will wait, won't you?" She pressed herself to his body feeling his desire. "Are you sure you can do this?" She asked innocently.

"Chloe," Oliver almost moaned her name. "I am a grown man. I can take care of… it… on my own…"

"I never doubted it," she stroked his neck. "But there is an easier way…" Chloe pressed her lips to his and almost immediately was slammed against the cold surface of the mirror. Oliver must have understood that the position was not the most comfortable because in a second Chloe was on the bed with Oliver on her.

"Chloe…"

Suddenly Oliver paused and looked at her, sprawled underneath his body, trembling in lust. Chloe looked at him confused. Oliver was staring at her body with hunger in his eyes. Chloe had never been looked at like that before. It was both wonderful and terrifying at the same time. His breathing was laboured as if he couldn't breathe deeply enough. Chloe touched his chest and felt the wild beating of his pulse. His skin was smooth and silken, though Chloe caught sight of a few scars marring it.

Oliver bent down to kiss her. It was long and demanding and Chloe had to turn her head to the side to break it when her lungs needed oxygen. Oliver traced warm and wet kisses down her throat while one of his hands went down Chloe's body stopping at her panties. Oliver tugged at them as if he wanted to tear the annoying cloth away from her body.

"Wait," Chloe pushed at his chest and Oliver reluctantly gave her space and time to take off the last piece of clothing that was tossed on the floor and soon was joined by his pajamas bottoms. Chloe was pressed down into the bed by his heavy form, his lips kissing her collar bone. Oliver spread her legs and cradled between them. One of his hands went to her erect nipple stroking it in circular motion. Chloe moaned at the sensation.

"Your body remembers me," Oliver smiled against her lips.

"I…"

"Shhh… That's alright, flower. Everything will be alright." Oliver kissed her once more to swallow her moans of pleasure as he entered her. He shifted his weight on his elbows not to crush her with his body and began to slide in and out of her slowly at first, but gradually his movements became faster. Chloe felt almost dependent on his movements, on the pleasure he was creating inside of her body. She heard him curse against her lips. Chloe looked at Oliver. His face was strained and his back was tensed under her fingers. Chloe touched his cheek.

"Oliver," she kissed him chastely on his lips. He opened his eyes. "Don't hold back," another kiss. "I want to feel all of you. Let me remember you."

Oliver stared at her as if trying to process the meaning of her words. Then Chloe felt as he lifted one of her legs and bent it at her knee to go deeper. His thrusts became frantic, almost rough. Chloe cried out as this different angle brought her to the edge and the pleasure shot though her body. She heard Oliver's answering growl against her shoulder and felt his release filling her.

For a couple of minutes Chloe couldn't hear anything but her own pulse slowly coming down to normal. Or was it Oliver's?

She looked at him. He was panting heavily, his skin damp with sweat. Oliver released his hold on her knee, and let her slide it down over his hip. Slowly he relaxed his body against hers and fell onto the bed next to her. His hands came around her and dragged Chloe to him, spooning her body with his. She wriggled against his chest, a little uncomfortable at the wetness between her thighs, but Oliver did not let her go.

"I need a shower," complained she sleepily.

"The shower can wait. You need to sleep, flower," said Oliver kissing the back of her head.

He said something else, but she did not hear him. Sleep was already claiming her, and Chloe felt herself being slowly carried away to the world of dreams. If she only knew what awaited her tomorrow…

**Small t****easer for the next chapter:**

"Like I said you don't know a damn thing including what happened to you during the previous four years. So I decided to fulfill your curiosity. Everything is there," she pointed at the green folder on the table. "All the answers you desired so much. You can read it!"


	6. Ugly truth

**Title: **The matter of trust

**Author: **Jusperson

**Rating: **M (Adult content, language)

**Genre: **Romance/Angst

**Pairing:** Chloe/Oliver

**Summary: **She always knew that sooner or later she would have to pay for her abilities. But she had never imagined what the price would be like that. To wake up without the memory of four years of her life married to an ex of her cousin?

**Disclaimer:** No, they are not mine.

**Spoilers:** everything up to 08.05 Commitment

**Beta:** **sarahol1** Thank you so much. You are doing great job.

**A/N:**Thanks to all who reviewed. Keep doing it. You are making me and my muse very happy.

**Chapter 6. Ugly truth**

The first thing Chloe saw when she woke up was the large dark wardrobe. She frowned. There was no wardrobe in her room. She looked around. It was definitely not her room. But then whose? Suddenly Chloe realized that it was Oliver's room. She blushed as she remembered their night's activities. Chloe had not gotten much sleep. Twice during the night Oliver woke Chloe covering her body with kisses, pleasuring them both until she was too exhausted to react to his ministrations.

Chloe turned around to see a note and a white tulip on the pillow next to her. She took the paper and read.

"_Good morning, flower. I hope you slept well. I did. Sorry for last night. I couldn't help myself. I have some work in the office, but I'll come back and we'll have diner together. We need to talk._

_I love you, Oliver."_

Chloe reread the note and frowned. Sorry for last night? She wasn't sorry. Last night was the best of her life, at least of the life she remembered. Oliver had everything to be a good lover: experience, intuition, the ability to control himself. He tried to give her as much pleasure as possible and despite his wild desire he remained caring and tender… "Well apparently not too tender," thought Chloe feeling the dull ache between her legs. She pulled away the covers to see a few bruises on her thighs.

"And probably he had some reasons to feel sorry for last night," she mused to herself and went to the bathroom.

After the shower she went to Laura's room to see the girl. At night Oliver promised her that he would fire Emily the first thing in the morning. She was not against it, though the idea of taking care of her daughter scared her to death. Chloe had very little experience in dealing with children, and she did not want to fail her own child.

"Maybe Oliver's idea to hire someone else isn't so bad after all…" thought Chloe as she came closer to the nursery. Suddenly she heard Laura's whimpering and Emily's voice. Obeying to the sudden impulse she rushed to the door and opened it.

Suddenly the words got stuck in Chloe's throat. The woman held Laura with one hand; the other one was gripping a gun.

***

"Emily, please," started Chloe again.

"Shut up!" snapped the woman. Laura got scared and started whimpering. "Hush, dear," said Emily sweetly. "I didn't want to scare you. It's just your mother. It's all her fault that you, your daddy, and I have to go through this right now. But don't worry, she won't be staying long anyways. I'll take care of it. And then everything will be alright just as your daddy wants," the nanny was bouncing Laura in her arm hoping to calm her down. She did not have much success.

The little girl looked at Chloe with fear in her eyes. The poor child was too small to understand the adults' problems.

"Emily, please, take me, but don't hurt Laura," begged Chloe. The fear that she had never felt before bound her body. She couldn't think about anything but her child in the arms of that dangerous woman.

"Oh, don't worry about Laura, Mrs. Queen. She is quite safe and content with me. You remember, sweetie?" Emily asked the girl in her hands. "We used to be so happy together: you, your daddy, and me." She turned her head to Chloe, her eyes full of hatred. "And then you had to perform that miracle in the world of medicine and wake up from your coma! Really, how did you manage it? All the doctors in one voice told Oliver to cut you off life support system and end your torment. But unfortunately for us, sweetie," she squeezed the girl in her arms. "Your daddy is too noble to do something like that. Luckily I think I found the way to correct it."

"Emily, I know you are angry but please…"

"You know! Ha! Just listen to her! She knows. You don't know anything. You don't know what it feels to see the man you love go to the hospital to visit his dead wife but not pay any attention to you! Why did he do it? I know for sure that he doesn't love you. Because you gave him a daughter, well, any woman could do it. I'm sure Oliver and I will make beautiful babies. Hey, Laura, do you still want a little sister? You'll have one, I promise."

Chloe looked at her little girl in the arms of this madwoman: the girl's cute face was frowning, the lower lip was trembling.

"Please, don't cry, sweetheart. Please, don't," begged Chloe silently. She did not know how a hysterical Emily would react to Laura's tears.

"Hey! Listen to me while I'm talking to you!"

"Yes, yes, Emily, I'm listening very attentively to you."

"Like I said you don't know a damn thing including what happened to you during the previous four years. So I decided to fulfill your curiosity. Everything is there," she pointed at the green folder on the table. "All the answers you desired so much. You can read it!"

Chloe looked at the folder. Then she remembered what Marge told her: she was supposed to regain her memory on her own. Any "external help" could cause a new coma or even worse… This _worse_ was obviously what Emily wanted.

"Emily, please…"

"READ IT!"

Chloe took the papers. She decided that she would pretend to read it and would hope that Oliver would get home soon enough. She looked at the papers in her hands and her unintentional gaze got a glimpse of something strange: marriage contract, control over Queen Industries, shares in LuthorCorp… That was impossible. Chloe did not know how much time had passed until she read the last page. She was silent. Her mind was registering the new information, but it refused to understand and accept it.

"You are so pale and quiet, Mrs. Queen. Are you alright?" asked Emily in a mocking tone.

"This is not true!"

"Oh, believe me every dog in Star City knows it is true," Emily was obviously enjoying the effect that her words had on Chloe. "Five years ago Oliver went bankrupt and Lionel Luthor bought his company. After Luthor's death his will was announced, and you became the owner of Queen Industries and majority shareholder in LuthorCorp. Queen quickly married you to take back his company plus now he has an opportunity to put a spoke in Lex Luthor's wheel. He hates him, you know."

Emily was saying and saying but Chloe did not listen to her. Her mind seemed to leave her body and that room. She was somewhere else, somewhere very far away. It was very, very quiet here. Now Chloe could think about everything. Lionel Luthor had bought Queen Industries. Alright. He had made her his heiress. Probably. He might have wanted to annoy Lex. Oliver… He had married her because of his company. That also made sense. But why did he lie to her? Why did he say that he loved her? She could understand marriage of convenience, but lies?

Chloe's eyes registered some changes in the room. The green shadow coming to Emily from behind. Emily unconscious on the floor. The green figure hugging Laura and the girl asking her dad why he was dressed like that.

"Chloe?" she flinched as the hands in cold leather gloves embraced her. It was Oliver but his face was so unclear, his voice so distant.

"Chloe? Are you alright? Did she wound you?" Oliver was asking something else but Chloe did not hear him. There was ringing in her ears. Oliver's face disappeared along with the floor under her feet. Chloe was falling and falling and falling. And there was no end to it.

Small teaser for the next chapter:

"And I think that you are afraid that I will learn something that will give me a good reason to take Laura and leave you."

The silence that claimed the room told Chloe that her guess was right.

"You won't leave me," said Oliver at last, a threat in his voice.


	7. Incapable

**Title: **The matter of trust

**Author: **Jusperson

**Rating: **M (Adult content, language)

**Genre: **Romance/Angst

**Pairing:** Chloe/Oliver

**Summary: **She always knew that sooner or later she would have to pay for her abilities. But she had never imagined what the price would be like that. To wake up without the memory of four years of her life married to an ex of her cousin?

**Disclaimer:** No, they are not mine.

**Spoilers:** everything up to 08.05 Commitment

**Beta:** **sarahol1** Thank you so much. You are doing great job.

**A/N: **I want to thank everyone for wonderful feedback. Keep reviewing. You are making me and my muse very happy.

**Chapter 7. Incapable? **

There were voices. Male and female. First they were very distant, but they were moving closer and closer.

"I told you how dangerous it is to remind her of the past," said the woman in a scolding tone. "Who knows what it can do to the situation? It could destroy all our plans."

"I know, I know," there was so much frustration in the male voice. "I… I just left her for two hours. I didn't think of what could have happened…"

"You shouldn't have left her even for two hours, Oliver! You were supposed to keep an eye on her. It's in your best interest! Oh, I think she is waking up… Chloe, can you hear me, sweetheart?"

Chloe slowly opened her eyes to see Marge and Oliver near her bed. They were so worried, or at least they _seemed_ so…

"Chloe, how are you feeling?"

"Dizzy," she stared hard at Oliver but he did not even try to look away.

"Do you feel any pains, nausea?"

"I… I want to talk to Oliver," Chloe interrupted Marge without looking at her. All her attention was on Oliver.

"I didn't think it's a good idea. It would probably be better if he leaves," suggested Marge.

"You heard Chloe. She wants to talk to me," only then did Oliver break eye contact with Chloe and smile at Marge. He did not smile at Chloe. "Please."

"Alright," Marge reluctantly left the ward.

"Is it true?" asked Chloe bitterly.

"What exactly?" said Oliver in a neutral tone.

"You married me to keep your company and fortune?"

Oliver shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't remember. Our marriage was like in a blur for me."

"For God's sake, Oliver! Be serious!"

"I am serious, flower."

"Stop calling me like that."

"That wasn't a problem last night," Oliver sounded almost offended.

Chloe got embarrassed, but quickly regained her composure.

"I guess that means you are not going to be answering my questions."

"Depends on the question, Chloe. If you're interested in weather, I'll gladly tell you the forecast."

"I want to know about my past!"

"About _our _past! The doctors say it's dangerous for you. That crazy bitch gave you just a tiny bit and here you are again in this fucking hospital! I won't take any risks with your health!"

"Are you sure it's my health you're worried about, Oliver?" asked Chloe.

"What? Of course!" Oliver looked offended by the accusation.

"And I think that you're afraid that I will learn something that will give me a good reason to take Laura and leave you."

The silence that claimed the room told Chloe that her guess was right.

"You won't leave me," said Oliver at last, a threat in his voice.

"We'll see."

"There is nothing to see about, Chloe. You were in coma for almost a year. You are obviously incapable both physically and mentally."

"What?!"

"Your amnesia only proves it," continued he in a neutral tone.

"Oliver, you are not trying to say that I've gone crazy, are you?"

"It can be the case. Not the first in your family as far as I know."

Chloe gasped shocked by the cruelty of his words.

"Oliver, what are you saying?"

"What am I saying, Chloe? I'm saying that if you try to leave me you won't succeed. Any court will be on my side. They will eagerly prescribe new treatment for you, and as for Laura, I doubt that you'll be allowed to see her."

"You… you wouldn't do that! You c… you can't…" Chloe knew that she was babbling frightened by the thought that Oliver would take her child from her.

"Oh, I can, I assure you," said Oliver in a harsh tone. "And who will blame me? You and Laura are my only family, and I'll do everything in my power to keep both of you in my life."

Chloe couldn't look at him. She couldn't believe that it was the very man that used to be her friend, the very man that called himself her husband, the very man that she had made love to a few hours ago. At the memory of their night together Chloe felt disgusted with herself. She closed her eyes trying to stop tears that were threatening to fall at any second.

Oliver must have felt that he had gone too far because Chloe immediately felt his breath on her face.

"Chloe, please," warm lips on her cheek made Chloe flinch. "I… I swear I don't want to do it. Please… I won't take Laura from you just…just promise that you won't leave me."

Chloe tried to get away from his touch but Oliver took her head into his arms and did not let go.

"Chloe, Chloe, please, look at me," his voice was so soft, so caring, a sharp contrast to his words. She did not open her eyes. "Chloe! Damn it! Look at me!"

He shook her abruptly and Chloe obeyed, frightened at his harsh tone, her teary eyes staring into his brown ones.

"I'm sorry," said Oliver in a soft voice, his thumb brushing away the treacherous tear that had slid down her cheek. "But I can't let you go, Chloe. I love you too much," with those words he pressed his lips to hers kissing her hungrily as if trying to make her believe him, trust him. Chloe felt his tongue on her lips trying to gain access but she was too upset with him to allow it. She kept her lips shut during the kiss and when it was over she said in a cold tone:

"I need to rest, Oliver."

Oliver looked at her as if he couldn't believe that she hadn't react to his kiss. Then he stood up admitting his defeat.

"Fine, I… I'll go then. Good night," he bent down to kiss Chloe on her cheek but she turned away. Oliver pursed his lips.

"As you wish," he said coolly and left the ward.

***

Chloe had been in the hospital for three weeks before she got the opportunity to attempt her escape. Oliver visited her almost everyday, he tried to talk to her but his words were not acknowledged, and the answers to his questions were short if given at all.

Her lack of reaction disappointed and hurt Oliver: it was written on his face, but Chloe told herself that she did not care. Oliver deserved every moment of what he was going through. Besides at the moment Chloe was more focused on finding her way out of the hospital.

Oliver cut off all her communications with the outside world. Chloe assumed that the guys from the League were told that she was not allowed any visitors, and Clark and Lois were not even in Star City at the moment. They had been called on emergency shortly before Chloe's returning to Queen Manor and she really doubted that Oliver had informed them about her "progress", as well as her kidnapping.

Oliver made sure that the hospital was perfectly guarded. Chloe was certain that all the precautions were not only for her safety but also to guarantee her staying. Fortunately for Chloe Oliver overlooked one source of escape.

***

"Ok, Chloe, come on," said Marge in a soft voice. "Be a good girl and give me your hand…"

"Come on, I'm sure my blood is the same as it was last week," whine Chloe weakly.

"Chloe, I've already explained to you that it is necessary to test your blood regularly. The toxin is still in your system and we need…

"… to make sure it's not behaving badly… blah-blah-blah…" Reluctantly Chloe gave Marge her hand.

"Ouch!"

"Oh, come on," Marge shook her head, taking the blood from the wound. "You make me feel like one of those doctors at Black Creek…"

"Black Creek? How do you know about the place?"

Marge did not say anything focused on her ministration with Chloe's blood.

"You are from there, aren't you?" suddenly Chloe realized how they had met Marge.

Instead of answering, Marge took off her dark glasses and Chloe saw that the sclera of Marge's eyes were covered with bloodshot network of vessels. The black out spectacles she wore concealed the ugly image.

"What have they done to you?" asked Chloe in shock.

"A lot of things," shrugged Marge. "It was bearable while Lex Luthor was in charge. He seemed to think that we were useful. Then Tess Mercer came… She… she considered us to be something like active storage that should be used and thrown away…" Marge took a deep breath and replaced her glasses.

"That's horrible!"

"It was. Now things are different," continued Marge in a slightly more cheerful tone. "You gave me freedom and a chance to make people like Lex Luthor and Tess Mercer pay for what they've done. I'm very grateful to you, Chloe," Marge looked at Chloe in such a way that she became uncomfortable.

"I… I…" Chloe did not know what to say.

"Oh, dear, I think I have forgotten your medicine. I'll be back in a minute," Marge rushed from the ward.

Chloe was left to her thoughts. Marge's confession touched her greatly, and she did not know how to react. All these days that Chloe had spent in hospital Marge was by her side. She was a perfect friend, but Chloe couldn't make herself trust her because of Oliver.

Chloe looked at the door, her feelings mixed. After everything that Marge had told her Chloe probably should have asked Marge to help her escape. But at the same time Chloe didn't have any guarantees that Marge wouldn't tell Oliver about her plans. That would probably mean that Oliver would carry out his threats and put her in an asylum.

Chloe sighed, cursing her husband once again when her gaze fell on a small black object lying on the table. The object she was not allowed to hold. The object she dreamt about. Her probable means of escape. A cellphone.

She looked at the door, her decision made in an instant.

When Marge entered the ward with the vial of medicine in her hand, her cellphone was in Chloe's pocket.

***

For some reason he asked her to be on the roof. Chloe didn't know why: he was never really fond of heights.

Chloe knew that her plan was risky. Marge could have easily guessed who had borrowed her phone. He could have changed his telephone number. Fortunately that time Lady Luck was on Chloe's side. She knew that everything would be alright once she heard the familiar voice that had never failed to soothe her.

It was dark and cold. Coming to the roof in just a flimsy hospital gown probably hadn't been the best idea. Suddenly Chloe heard whizzing and the thudding of something having landed on the roof. A childhood and youth spent in Smallville made Chloe very cautious and jumpy about strange sounds and the objects that made them. Suddenly her running away from Oliver didn't seem so brilliant as Chloe remembered that there was a woman that wanted her dead and at the moment Chloe might be giving her a chance to finish the job.

Footsteps were coming closer and Chloe pressed herself into the wall when she suddenly saw a familiar figure dressed in…

_Red and blue?.. Tights?.. A cap?.. You've got to be kidding me!_ thought Chloe to herself but said aloud:

"Hi, Clark! Eh… nice costume!"

**A/N: That will be my last chapter for a while. I'm going to have an operation on my eyes in a week. So I won't be able to use a computer for some time. **


	8. Facts and faces from the past

**Title: **The matter of trust

**Author: **Jusperson

**Rating: **M (Adult content, language)

**Genre: **Romance/Angst

**Pairing:** Chloe/Oliver

**Summary: **She always knew that sooner or later she would have to pay for her abilities. But she had never imagined what the price would be like that. To wake up without the memory of four years of her life married to an ex of her cousin?

**Disclaimer:** No, they are not mine.

**Spoilers:** everything up to 08.05 Commitment

**A/N: **I am really sorry that it took me so long to update. My studies and work kept me very busy. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed and wished me good luck with my operation.

Huge thanks to my wonderful beta **sarahol1**

**Chapter 8. Fac****ts and faces from the past**

"Lionel Luthor made me his heiress? How is it possible? I mean I know it's possible, but why?" Chloe sat on the couch in Clark's living room dressed in Lois's sweatpants and sweater.

"Good question, Chloe," Clark shook his head. "But I'm afraid the man that could answer died more than five years ago."

"Alright, I can accept the fact that I own Lionel's share in LuthorCorp but Queen Industries belongs to Oliver."

"No, it turns out that Lionel bought Queen Industries shortly before his death."

"What? But Oliver would never sell…"

"It wasn't in Oliver's power to change anything," interrupted Clark. "The company was going bankrupt because of some serious failure and Lionel bought all the shares at fire sale prices."

"Wow, I can imagine how Oliver must have felt."

"No, you can't," said Clark gloomily. "You're lucky not to remember it."

"And what about our marriage? Did he seduce me into marrying him or what?"

"No, everything was much more complicated," sighed Clark. He did not look at Chloe and his hesitation made her frown.

"You see, Chloe," Clark finally spoke, "I don't know how exactly, but Lionel learnt Oliver's secret."

"He knew that Oliver was Green Arrow!"

"Yes, I don't know how, but… Well, in short, in his will Lionel mentioned that Oliver either married you or his secret identity would be revealed."

"What! No! What the hell? Did Lionel go crazy at the end of his life?!"

"That's actually the most popular theory," Clark was not impressed by Chloe's outburst as he had gone through one already. "In his video letter Lionel said that he caused Oliver a lot of pain when he took his family from him. And he wanted to redress everything by giving him a new one."

"Yeah, the bastard definitely went crazy. I can't imagine what Oliver thought," Chloe shook her head. "He had to follow the orders of his parents' murderer."

"Well, actually he almost did not participate in it."

"What do you mean?" Chloe was confused.

"You see, when Lionel's will was announced Oliver said that he'd rather rot in prison than dance to Lionel's tune."

"But… but we're married. Did he change his mind?" asked Chloe doubtfully.

"No, you and I changed it for him," Clark was almost forcing himself to speak.

"Meaning?"

Clark sighed.

"We drugged him. We drugged him into marrying you."

Chloe was too shocked to speak.

"What? Don't look at me like that, Chloe. It was your plan to begin with."

Chloe was silent trying to swallow the information.

"He didn't want to follow Lionel's orders and we didn't want him to go to prison. Lionel made a very complex marriage contract for Oliver and you. As far as I know you can't divorce."

"I can't leave him?" Chloe gasped now realizing that Oliver's threats were not so empty.

"It works for both sides. Once the marriage is consummated, a divorce is not possible."

"Oh God," Chloe moaned, the gravity of the situation finally sinking in.

"Chloe? You are so pale! What is wrong?"

"WHAT IS WRONG? WHAT IS WRONG? Clark, are you crazy or what? I don't remember anything about four years of my life! Someone kidnapped and tried to kill me! Oliver threatened to put me in an asylum if I behaved badly. And you're asking what's wrong? Everything is!" Chloe covered her face with her hands.

"Chloe," Clark started hesitantly. "About 'Oliver's threats'… Are you sure you got him right?"

Chloe put her hands out of her face and looked at Clark.

"What do you mean?"

Clark shrugged.

"Well, about the asylum. Surely he would never say such a thing… He loved you and Laura so much…"

"Loved? Clark, whatever feelings Oliver has for me it's not love. It's jealousy, possessiveness, the fear of losing his fortune… I don't know… Anything but love!"

"Alright, alright. Take it easy. You probably misunderstood each other…" Clark turned to Chloe who was looking daggers at him and quickly added, "or maybe Oliver said something that he didn't mean. You know he's gone through a lot of things while you were… eh… ill…"

"My heart is bleeding for him! Enough about Oliver! I don't want to hear about him. So how were you doing all these years?" Chloe looked at Clark expectantly.

"Well, did I mention that things were complicated now?"

"Well…"

"Does this have something to do with Lex?"

"Lex… Not exactly."

"Are you crazy, Smallville, or what? Everything that is happening in Smallville and Metropolis has something to do with Luthor," Lois Lane entered the room, loud and feisty as usual, and carrying a cup of coffee for Chloe. Grateful, Chloe accepted the drink, finding it a little strange that Lois was wearing pajamas. Well, it was late…

"Not everything," corrected Clark softly. "But a lot…"

"How did he manage to survive at all? I thought he was dead."

"Jor-El saved him," answered Clark darkly.

"What?! Why?"

"He said that Lex had an important role to play in my destiny. Without him I wouldn't be able to become whom I should become," judging by Clark's tone he did not understand the logic of his biological father.

"But Lex knows your secret, doesn't he?"

"No, not anymore. Jor-El made sure of it. He erased all Lex's memories about me…"

"All…"

"Yes, everything Lex knew and remembered about me. Our first meeting, car crash, Smallville, our friendship… All that Lex knows about Clark Kent is that he is one of the reporters at Daily Planet," Clark's neutral tone did not allow Chloe to ascertain whether Jor-El's interference with Lex's memory was a good or bad thing.

"Alright, cuz. I know you probably have a million questions but some people have to work tomorrow," she yawned.

"Yes, Chloe. You can sleep in my old bedroom. I prepared everything…"

"Alright, thanks… Wait a second, where is Lois going to sleep? Here on the couch?"

The uncomfortable silence fell upon the room.

"Smallville, surely you told her…"

"I was going to… I just wanted to deliver the news… tactfully."

"For someone who is faster than a speeding bullet you sure are slow," snorted Lois.

"I just wanted to prepare her!" Clark turned his attention to Lois.

"At this pace she would turn eighty before you told her anything!"

"Uhh, guys," Chloe tried in vain to attract their attention.

"Oh, yes, and your approach is to shoot first and ask questions later!"

"And when did it turn out badly?"

"Oh, should I remind you of all the times?"

"GUYS!" cried Chloe.

"WHAT?" asked Lois and Clark at the same time.

"Err, you wanted to tell me something."

Lois and Clark looked rather nervously at each other.

"You see, Chloe, things got rather complicated these last few years and…"

"And you were not the only one who got married during these four years, cuz. Surprise!" Los smiled at Chloe rather nervously and showed her hand with a modest, yet beautiful ring with a small brilliant cut diamond, probably a piece of coal in its last life.

"Oh my!" gasped Chloe.

***

"He was right," said Chloe quietly to herself. After everything she had learned for the past two hours, she needed some time alone to swallow the information. That's why she came to Clark's barn. She understood why Clark liked it here so much. The place had some kind of aura. It never failed to calm Chloe down.

It was past midnight. The darkness consumed everything and even stars were not able to fight its power over everything.

"Who?"

Chloe turned around to see Clark. He fit perfectly in the picturesque scene of the barn. The tousled dark hair, sincere blue eyes, the same blue and red colours Chloe used to see on him. The past five years did not leave any marks on Clark Kent—no visible marks, at least. Chloe suddenly got sad when she realized that Clark was probably a different person inside.

"You said: he was right. Who?"

"Oliver," answered Chloe, feeling the strange taste the name left on her tongue.

Clark came up to her waiting for the continuation.

"He said… that he couldn't tell me everything that had happened during these years because the story would be too long."

"I'm sorry, Chloe."

"Don't be, it's not your fault."

"You are my best friend. I shouldn't have let this happen to you."

"Oh, it's good to know that some things about Clark Kent didn't change. He still blames himself for everything bad that happens in the world. Clark, you can't save everyone even if you wear a cape and call yourself Super… ehhh… Once again, what is your hero nickname?"

"Superman."

Chloe frowned.

"No offence, Clark, but that sounds… weird, I guess."

"It sounded better than red-blue blur," answered Clark annoyingly. "And in any way it was Lois' idea. I didn't have any say in the matter…"

"Oh, Lois…"

"Yes, Lois."

"That explains… Lois…" Chloe looked at Clark curiously.

"Yes, Lois," Clark nodded.

"So, Lois…" Chloe stopped.

"Lois…" Clark repeated becoming uncomfortable under Chloe's gaze.

"Yes, Lois…" Chloe looked at Clark expectantly.

"Chloe, stop it! What about Lois?"

"That's what I want to know, Clark. What about Lois. The formatted disk of my memory is not working properly at the moment, but five years ago you couldn't stand each other!"

"Yes?"

"And?"

"And we… eh… we kind of… it's just… just…"

"It's just another long story," finished Chloe with a sigh.

"It is."

"I hate Oliver for being so right."

"Eh, Chloe," Clark called hesitantly. "I… I wanted to ask… It's about Oliver…" Clark bit his lower lip. "Are you sure that you got it right?"

"Got what right?"

"Well, you said that Oliver… uh…"

"…threatened to put me in an asylum if I try to leave him," finished Chloe in a firm voice looking at Clark suspiciously.

"Are you sure that was what he meant?"

"Clark! I… I know what I'm saying. I… I did lose my memory, but I'm not crazy! I… I know what Oliver said. He… he… I don't know…"

"Chloe, please, don't be upset. I didn't mean to offend you," Clark rushed to Chloe and hugged her. "I know that you aren't crazy," Chloe pressed her face into Clark's shoulder, grateful for the comfort his embrace provided. "It's probably just Oliver… I don't know…"

The sound of the brakes interrupted their conversation. They looked at each other, both realizing who it was.

"_Oliver…"_

Panic rose in Chloe. She felt like a criminal caught red-handed. Fighting the stupid desire to run away from the farm, she looked at Clark.

"Just stay here. I'll talk to him myself."

***

"Where is she?!"

"Who?" asked Clark, trying to keep his voice neutral.

"Don't give me that shit, Clark! Chloe! I'm talking about my wife! I know that you helped her to escape. Now tell me where is she or I…"

"You what, Oliver? Put me in an asylum like you threatened to do to Chloe?"

Oliver got silent for a moment.

"What is it, Oliver? Cat got your tongue? How could you say something like that to her? You of all people should know…"

"I know, I know, I didn't mean it that way!"

"Well, she is obviously thinking otherwise," Clark couldn't keep the sarcasm from his voice.

"I didn't mean it to put it that way. She… she kept asking questions about our past. And I… I… What was I supposed to say?"

"The truth, Oliver. You could always tell her the truth."

"I wanted to, Clark. God knows how many times I prepared myself to. But then… Do you know how this truth sounds? The first year of our marriage, Lex, Tess, that idiot Jimmy, Bloom, her father… I… I just couldn't make myself…" He rubbed his hands over his face.

Clark looked at Oliver feeling pity for the young man. He looked tired and stressed. Unshaven, his clothes rumpled; he probably rushed from Star City immediately after Chloe's escape. Clark knew that Oliver was a hothead and sometimes his temper made him do things he regretted later.

"I know, Oliver," sighed Clark. "I understand you. But threatening Chloe with an asylum…"

"I know, I know, I went too far… I just got scared, Clark. She told me that she would leave me, and I reacted without thinking. You know that I'm not capable of doing such a thing!"

"Unfortunately, Oliver, we both know that you are quite capable when you want to."

Instead of blowing up, Oliver just smirked bitterly and shook his head.

"Another fact from our happy married life that I'm glad Chloe forgot about."

Oliver stared at the floor for a few seconds.

"She is safe, isn't she?"

"She's in the barn, Oliver."

"And, I guess, she doesn't want to hear anything about me," Oliver fell on the couch as if under all the pressure he was going through.

"I'm sorry, Oliver."

"This is my fault, not yours," Oliver rubbed his forehead. "I really screwed up this time," said he more to himself.

"You and Chloe had your moments before. I'm sure you'll figure this out."

"Yes, but _before_ Chloe loved me. And now she doesn't even remember how she fell in love with me. Hell, I even don't know why she did in the first place!"

"Oliver, she just needs some time."

"I'll wait, Clark," said Oliver, determination in his voice. "I've already told you that I'd wait my whole life to have her back and I…"

A strange sound interrupted their conversation. As if someone wanted to cry at the top of his voice but choked.

"It's in the barn…"

***

Clark got there first thanks to his super speed. Chloe was lying on the floor of the barn, face down, a dark red spot spreading from under her head.


End file.
